The Heartphilia Star
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: "And within these pages, I detail how the Fairies fought against the dying of the light in the twilight of their world and their lives. Our world may once again fall to an endless night; but never fear! It is certain that upon the wings of the Fairies will the dawn shine across the blackness of the void."


Yes, I do describe the differences between the magicks of Harry Potter and Fairy Tail as "stick waving" and "circle drawing." I find this is the only viable way to correctly distinguish the two.

I'm attempting to make this a rather long story; hopefully, it pans out. I promise not to abandon it D:

* * *

 **The Heartphilia Star**

 **Chapter One**

 **On The Wings of a Fairy**

" _Hogwart's wants you to see, Hogwart's wants you to see!"_

* * *

"The elves call it the Come-and-Go room, Harry Potter sir!" He paused as Harry processed this.

"Why is that, Dobby?" Harry asked.

The strange little elf was jumping up, down, and all around in Harry's bedroom. Harry thought that Dobby's enthusiasm was quite a bit over the top. However, he'd dealt with it for quite a long time now and it was getting quite late; best to let it slide. Although, he should probably get him to quiet down a little bit. His dorm mates were bound to wake up soon.

Then again, Dobby seemed to never actually wake anyone but Harry up.

"Old students used to call it the Room of Requirement! It will always be what you need!" Dobby exclaimed. "Very powerful elf magic, it is Harry Potter sir!"

Harry grabbed Dobby by his shoulders and held the little elf down; he was shaking quite badly.

"What do you mean Dobby?" he asked.

"Well, Harry Potter sir, I think it would be best if I showed you! True magic, very powerful! You must see it to understand it!" Dobby said. He was actually very excited now. "Come Harry Potter sir! I can show you now! Hogwart's wants you to see; Hogwart's wants you to see!"

And with that statement, a very excited Dobby grabbed a very confused Harry.

"Wait, Dobby; what are you-"

He was cut off as Dobby snapped his fingers.

Upon getting off the ground, Harry noted several things. One, elf side-along apparition was infinitely more comfortable than human side-along apparition. Two, he was just naturally clumsy; apparently, it was entirely his fault that he couldn't handle transportation of any kind. Three, he was in one of the rather plain hallways of Hogwart's.

'Well, at least he hasn't taken me out of the building,' Harry thought.

"Dobby, where are we?" Harry asked. Dobby jumped, turned around in midair, and pointed at the tapestries on the walls.

"We are on the seventh floor of Hogwarts Harry Potter sir! Come, come! Dobby will show you how to go into the room that Comes-and-Goes! Hogwart's wants you to see, Hogwart's wants you to see!"

The little elf must have had much too much coffee or candy; was he getting in the Headmaster's personal lemon drop stash? They were quite sugary and-

'Focus Potter!' Harry though. 'This is no time to let your mind wander again!'

"Dobby, what do you mean that Hogwart's wants me to see? How can that be?" Harry asked.

The overly-friendly elf had grabbed Harry by the hand now and lead him down the hall. "Hogwart's is alive Harry Potter sir! She wants you to see, she wants you to see!"

Dobby stopped his tirade in front of a painting. Rather boring and plain.

"Harry Potter sir, you must remember this painting. To enter the Come-and-Go room, you must walk back and forth in front of it three times! And you must think of what you need!"

Harry Potter stepped forward and thought; the Defense Association would need a rather large room for all the spell casting they would be doing. It would also need cushions to-

"Wait Sir!" Dobby yelled. Harry jumped and turned to the shouty elf.

"What is it Dobby? Whats wrong!" Harry asked; Dobby had given him quite a scare.

"Hogwart's is asking you to think of something else! Something else! Not the Defense Association!" Dobby said.

"Wait, how do you know-"

"Nevermind that Harry Potter sir! You need not think! Hogwart's has opened the door for you!"

Now Harry was quite confused. The little elf, although crazy, shouty, and exciteable, was never quite this snappy. Harry turned to the wall-

"Whoa!"

There before him stood a rather plain wooden door that was most certainly not there before. The only feature was a strange symbol on the door. Dobby jumped up and opened the door for Harry; nothing but pitch darkness awaited in the room.

"You must go Harry Potter sir, if you are to make it back out before the morning. Go sir, go!" Dobby exclaimed. He gave Harry a push in the legs; very strong one, at that. Harry tumbled into the pitch black room-

'No, scratch that,' Harry thought.

Before him was what looked like a broken down… cafeteria? Long, wooden benches were upended, cracked, and splintered all across the floor. Stool chairs were lying down, up, and on their sides with legs broken off. Draped tapestries from the ceiling had long lost their color; muted oranges and brownish blues hung from the ceiling with that strange symbol tattered and broken upon the emblazoned draperies. Booths lined the back wall, much like at the Hogshead or at the Three Broomsticks.

As Harry moved around the room, he found mold in the fabrics and spider webs on every corner. Dust covered every surface facing up. Broken glass littered the floor.

On the edge of the room, he found broken rickety stairs; naturally, being the rather curious being he was, he carefully walked up the stairs. Several Reparos were cast in the nick of time; enough time for Harry to make his way up to the second floor. There, in a very poorly lit hallway were the entrances to several rooms. When he opened several, he saw beds and drawers; rather plain, but moldy, dusty, and filled with spider webs.

One room at the end of the hall held his interest; it had that strange symbol he'd been seeing everywhere. Upon entering, he found a small office. Old tattered books lined the shelves-

"Books!" Harry exclaimed. "One of them has to explain this symbol."

Harry grabbed a large green book with gold from a shelf. Unfortunately, it was rather quite stuck.

"Stupid book. Let go!" Harry yelled. He gave a monumental pull, only to fall directly on his arse once he heard a great big clunk. As he stood, he heard the whirring of gears; the book case was opening!

"I can't possibly be that lucky!" Harry yelled. "I just want to know what that symbol is! Dammit!"

Of course, Harry's luck was that good. Unfortunately, as soon as the book case opened, Harry saw all the books disappear in a flash.

"Dammit!"

With nothing else to do, Harry decided to descend the stairs. Hopefully, his questions would be answered at the bottom.

As he walked, torches died to darkness as he passed by. Wind blew from the bottom of the staircase; he heard the sound of waterfall. As the torches died, he saw a blue, ethereal light glowing softly at the end of the staircase. Finally, as the last torch died, he stepped into a room amid a great flash of light.

When the light died, he saw… Well, he couldn't really explain it well.

"Where am I?"

Before him stood a grand door at least ten times as tall as he was! with strange carvings upon it; emblazoned upon silver in the center was that symbol. On his left and right, water fell from great heights down to a basin surrounding him on both sides.

The strangest thing though was the lights. Lights of every color, yes, even black! Lights of every conceivable color were dancing around the waters before the great doors. As Harry walked towards the doors, the lights parted before him.

Harry was surprised to find that the room was deceptively large. All the light, water, and mirror-like walls were playing tricks on his brain. It took him quite a while to get to a point where he could touch the doors. All the while, the exit was never very far behind. When he finally did reach the doors, they were much grander than he believed. They had even more intricate, more defined carvings emblazoned on what seemed to be iron, gold, silver, bronze, and all the other metals he could think of. And the height; Harry felt as if he were staring up at a skyscraper!

"Wait a tick," he noted. "How is that possible?"

'After all,' he thought, 'I'm on the seventh floor! In a bloody tower!'

Well, sense had long left the building in a hissy fit after several bottles of fire whiskey, so Harry did what he did best: he rolled with it. 'But where to?'

'Let's look for a door handle,' he thought. He reached out towards the door and felt the cool-

Sound. A rush of wind.

"Aaaackofff!"

"Ow!"

When Harry opened his eyes, the room had, for lack of a better word, disappeared. Instead, he was now in some sort of… arena?

Well, what else was it? He was surrounded on all sides by empty seats in a grand stone stadium. Fire was crackling on the floor around him, chunks of stone were littered among the field. In the middle of the arena was a gaping hole that led to somewhere.

Above the stadium though was the most impressive, Harry thought. The stars burst through a pitch black night that couldn't be matched anywhere in the world; at least, if he was still in his own world.

But still; nothing Harry saw up in the astronomy towers could possibly match the canvas above him. If only the things around him weren't on fire and he had a glimmer of an idea of some hope of understanding what the bleeding bollocks was going the bloody hell on! At this point, he'd settle for a book on more swears!

Harry began casing Aqua Eructo on the crackling ruins of the ground around him; slowly, the fires began to die away in the arena. It really was large; it took him what he though was half an hour just to clear out the fire. Happily, he wasn't very tired; simply hot and sweaty.

"Well, at least I can see the sky now without any worries."

Harry immediately whipped his wand out. Damn himself! He had jinxed it!

Er…. Seems not. Harry saw nothing but the calm of the stadium and the night sky above. No dragons, no spiders, no trolls, no dark lords; nothing. Was he finally getting some peace?

"I hope so," Harry said aloud. When nothing replied, Harry walked towards the biggest rock he could find and sat down, staring at the art of creation that stood before him. Stars flashed and blinked, dimmed and brightened before his very eyes; comets streaked through the sky in a rainbow of colors. Sitting tall in the middle of it all was a full moon, wafting silver rays down to the world below.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it?"

Damn it! Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at the sound.

"Gahahahah! Are you pointing a stick at me?!" asked the voice.

"Yes!" Harry said. "And I would appreciate it if you would show yourself!"

"Fine, fine. I'm only below you," it replied. When Harry looked down from his perch, he saw a small old man in old style dress all wrapped in a fur-lined, tan cloak.

"Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked.

"Who?" not Professor Flitwick replied.

Harry fumbled. "Ah, sorry. You look very much like a Professor of mine."

The man nodded and smiled. "All old people look alike boy. You can only really tell us apart by our height and gender."

The old man, apparently spry for his age, jumped up to meet Harry on his perch. Harry had his wand following him the whole time.

"So, whats that stick thing of yours?" he asked. "You don't have to keep pointing it at me."

"It's my wand. And until I find out where I am, I'm going to keep pointing it at you!"

The man nodded. "Ah, lost. Well, what would I have to do for you to recognize me at a friend. Members of my guild wouldn't dare hurt an innocent."

Harry's interest was piqued. "Guild?"

"Yes, my guild! Fairy Tail!" the man said. Proudly, he pulled off his cloak and let Harry see the sigil on-

"That symbol!"

The old man gave him a questioning look. "What, the guild symbol?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah! It was everywhere! On the door, in the weird cafeteria thing, the weird gigantic doors under the cafeteria thing! Everything had the symbol!"

The old man shook his head. "All guilds have a symbol. This is the symbol of my guild. Do they not have guilds where you come from?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We have a government, a school; all hidden from the muggles. Never heard of a guild though; there's probably a trade guild somewhere."

The old man's eyes widened. "Muggles? No guilds? What kind of world do you come from?"

"Well, muggles are people with no magic; they make up with it with really frightening weapons. And I've never heard of a guild in Britain."

The old man sighed and looked towards the stars. "Well stranger, you come from a strange world. Those who can and can't perform magic live together in harmony. Those of us with magic either join a magical trade, defend the country as a soldier for our government, or take up space in a guild where they can do random jobs to earn money. And everyone can give us a job, magical or not."

Harry's eyes were wide now. "Harmony? That's… that's a dream in our world. A lot of people see it differently but they're afraid of us and we're afraid of them. Most of them don't even know about us. We're a secret. Keeping the secret is our biggest law!"

"Well, boy… That's fear. It seems to rule your world."

"It does. And to top it all off, theres a Dark Lord running around and trying to kill a lot of people. And guess whose at the top of his hit list!"

The old man chuckled. "Let me take a wild guess. Is he a baker?"

Harry laughed. "If only…"

Harry returned to silence and stared at the stars.

"Makarov Dreyar. That is my name. What were you named, young man?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry. How did you come about this place?"

Harry told him the story of the Dobby, the Come-And-Go room, all the way up to here.

And then he told him more. More and more, who he was, how he came to be, his history, his story; all spilled in front of a kind, listening old man.

The old man, now Makarov Dreyar, smiled and patted Harry on the head.

"It seems your school reached for what you truly needed. Facing a great evil, trapped on all sides, and your heart in turmoil; you went searching for a room to teach your friends how to defend themselves. Instead, you found an arena in flames (flames you put out) and a canvas upon the sky."

"And… you, Mr. Dreyar. I found you."

Makarov Dreyar laughed, loud. "If only my young'uns treated me with such proper respect! Young man, you did not find me! I found you!"

Harry was confused. "How?"

"Boy, I believed this all to be a dream. This stadium, up in flames, is a recurring… nightmare for me in my old age. And suddenly, one night, out of the blue, a strange young boy appears and begins to put out the fires just so he can get a view of the night sky."

Well, that seemed to explain a lot.

"We both fell asleep at a Nexus Point. A point where magic flows greatly through the land. The room you described… The doors past it may hold the answers you seek. But before you could enter them, you were taken here."

"That's right, Mr. Dreyar. This is a dream for you?"

"Not anymore, young man. It is a mission now."

"A mission?"

"To help you! Boy, when you touched that wall, you weren't blown away! You were put to sleep! Asleep at the heart of what seems to be my guild hall! And you are sent to my dreams!"

"How is that mission?"

"My guild hall is still alive and standing; I sleep in it now, knowing my young'uns will remain safe to live out their dreams for a very long time. But for you, it is in a mysterious room, torn and broken. You've been sent to a dream of the past."

Harry was shocked. 'Wicked' came to mind to explain what was going on.

"Exciting, isn't it? What magic can do?"

Harry nodded.

"Well boy, you have told me your story. You've been taken to a magical, peaceful, and very wise place. My mind! Hahahahahahhahaha! I accept this mission to help you"

Harry laughed. Now that things made sense, all he could see was how ridiculous everything was.

"Boy, you spoke of books in an office? That was my office! There is a special book in there that I believe will help you more than sitting in my mind ever could. And take any other books you come across that explain the magic of my world to you. All you can do against your foes now is to amass knowledge."

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar. Thank you!"

"You are most welcome Harry. To take the books, simply ask 'Do fairys have tails?' The books shall reappear for the taking. In the center of the room will be a pedestal with a black leather book with gold trim. That book is known as The Fairy Tail Histoire. It will tell you of the history of Fairy Tail and, hopefully, how the guild came to be so run down."

Harry nodded, memorizing all that he was told.

The old man sighed. "If it tells you of how the guild came to be the way it was you found it, please do not despair. Fairy Tail, even if dead for a thousand years, will find a way to spring forth to life once again."

He gave Harry a spry smile. "Maybe you will be the next guild master. The only way to be a guildmaster of a long dead guild is to revive it and add to its greatest magic."

"And what would that be for your guild Mr. Dreyar?"

Makarov gave him a giant cheesy grin.

"Hahahahah! You think I'm going to tell you? Fairy Tail is an endless adventure; reviving it should be one too! Find out our greatest magic, add to its compendium of spells, and take your place! Simple!"

And to that laughter, he pushed Harry off the perch.

"Hey!"

"Goodbye boy! Maybe we shall speak again in the future. For now, know this! I am Makarov Dreyar, Third Guildmaster of the guild Fairy Tail! Our journey through time is endless and we shall always be there to bring forth the dawn!"

Harry saw the world closing around him as Makarov yelled down to his falling form.

"Never give up hope Harry! Never give up hope!"

When the black finally took him, Harry opened his eyes to find the grand door standing before him again. Now he knew that it held his answers but touching it would put him to sleep again.

'That's not too bad,' Harry thought. 'I got to meet a very funny wise man.'

Harry turned from the doors and trekked back up the stairs. When he reached the room, he asked the question and the books immediately reappeared. And just like Makarov said, the pedestal with the Fairy Tail Histoire had appeared. Harry took the book and shrunk it into his pocket with a simple Reducio. He began to fish around the other shelves.

"Taming the Flame, Ice Make, The 12 Keys, Script; how am I supposed to choose?"

And with that statement, a book came flying off the shelf and knocked Harry in the head.

"Dammit!"

With a wince, he sat up and picked up the book.

"Like a Comet? Excuse me?"

All the other books in the room disappeared.

"All right, all right. I'll take it. Sheesh."

"Well, that's not very nice."

Harry turned around and-

A wall.

What?

Harry looked around and found himself in the very hall that he had started in.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Harry Potter sir! You have returned!"

Harry looked at his feet and found Dobby. "Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir. It is Dobby!"

"Returned? How long have I been in there Dobby?"

"One hour Harry Potter sir! You have been in the Come-And-Go room for one hour!"

Harry let his mouth gape in shock. An hour? He had to have been in there way longer and-

Screw it. Harry just wanted a bed now.

"Dobby, can you take me back to my bedroom in Gryffindor?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, I can, I can!"

With that, he grabbed Harry by the arm and Harry soon found himself dumped on a bed. In his night clothes. And very clean.

"Elf magic. Its just Elf Magic," Harry said to himself. He looked down and saw the books on his lap. Well, he might as well get started.

He set aside the Histoire for a moment to observe the second book he was given.

"Like a Comet, by Jellal Fernandez."

And with that, he cracked it open.

" _Did you know that we are all made of stardust?"_

'Well,' Harry thought. 'That's a much better way to start off a book then all my other text books.'


End file.
